Where are you now?
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: A series of "poems" featuring various pairings in Spiral. Has lots of angst in some, in others not so much. MANGA VERSION! So it will contain spoilers. You have been warned. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**No. So don't ask.

(-)

Eyes Rutherford always followed Kanon. Always. He has been following Kanon since he was two years of age. He never thought that the older one was wrong, or that he would leave him, and wouldn't let him catch up. Never. He always looked up to Kanon as his older brother. So when Kiyotaka entered the scene, and turned everything upside down, telling fancy little lies, Eyes just wanted to close the distance between himself and Kanon.

Finally Eyes could follow Kanon again. But then someone else with mint green hair came along and made Kanon leave. So when Kanon left and Eyes was unable to go to, it hurt. A lot.

xxx

Kanon Hilbert has always led Eyes every where and he didn't mind it at all. In fact he rather enjoyed it. It was like having a little brother. And he liked that. But when Kiyotaka showed up and started turning things upside down, telling fancy little lies, Kanon got mad. And not for no reason. He hated the fact that Kiyotaka was telling these lies and getting his Eyes to believe them. It just rubbed him the wrong way.

When things finally settled down and Eyes caught up, he was forced to leave again. This time by a mint haired teen, a year younger than himself. Kanon didn't want to go. He didn't want to lose his 'little brother' again. But when the other pulled that trigger, he was gone, never to come back. And it hurt. A lot.

(-)

Really short and angsty, I know. I'm not very good at poems so I could use some help. Any one got time to criticize? Over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

This one is Kiyotaka and Ayumu. Please tell me what you think.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own it.

Ayumu Narumi always felt inferior to his brother. Why? Because Kiyotaka was perfect. Anything he did was great, and everyone told Ayumu so. They compared him to his older brother in every way possible, and Ayumu hated it. Even their mother made it clear Ayumu could never be better than Kiyotaka, for Kiyotaka was perfect. At first, he wanted to be Kiyotaka, but after a while of failing to compare, Ayumu began to loathe his brother, to despise him.

Kiyotaka was always better, and it became even more clear when Kiyotaka married the first person Ayumu loved. Ayumu never hated Kiyotaka more than the day he abandoned, left, and disappeared from his new sister-in-law. It was there Kiyotaka crossed the line.

Kiyotaka Narumi was the best at everything he ever did. He was a piano prodigy at age ten and an amazing detective at age twenty. There wasn't a thing he couldn't do. One day, when he was twenty, Kiyotaka received an oracle, instructing him to kill a very powerful man, and he did that perfectly as well.

But guilt over came him and set up a plan to get his little brother to kill him. And it started with the first person Ayumu ever loved, but Kiyotaka fell in love with her too. But in order to complete his plan of his death, he left, leaving a short message. Then two years later, he sent a girl, giving her the name of "Hiyono Yuizaki" to Ayumu. With her, the "blade children" and the little brother of Yaiba Mitsoshiro, Ayumu started to believe in himself.

But then… Kiyotaka jerked them all away.

But Ayumu didn't kill his brother. Not as long as his sister-in-law still loved Kiyotaka. He wouldn't kill Kiyotaka as long as Madoka needed him, wanted him, loved him. No matter how much it hurt Ayumu's heart.

Review so the next one can be better. Over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

I think these might be more like drabbles, now that I look at it again. This one is Kousuke and Ryoko.

**DISCLAIMER**: No. So don't ask.

Ryoko had always loved Kousuke. Always. He had protected her since they were little. And for a while she used to hang on his neck and call him "big brother". But then Kiyotaka came along, and made him kill, using Eyes as a puppet to get him to do it, and she hated it. And she began to hate them too.

Because soon after, Kousuke left.

Kousuke has always loved Ryoko. Always. He had been willing to lay down his life for her. For a while she used to hang on his neck and call him "big brother". But he didn't like that and asked her to stop. And then Kiyotaka came around and had him kill, using Eyes as a puppet to get him to do it, and he regretted it after he saw the grief it caused Ryoko.

And then he couldn't bear to do that to her again, so he left.

Review! Over and out!


End file.
